The Great Mouse Detective/Credits
Original Opening Credits *Walt Disney Pictures Presents *"The Great Mouse Detective" *With the Voice Talents of: Vincent Price as Professor Ratigan Barrie Ingham - Basil Val Bettin - Dawson Susanne Pollatschek - Olivia Candy Candido - Fidget Diana Chesney - Mrs. Judson Eve Brenner - The Mouse Queen and Alan Young as Flaversham *Produced in association with: Silver Screen Partners II *Music: Henry Mancini *Produced by: Burny Mattinson *Directed by: John Musker, Dave Michener, Ron Clements, Burny Mattinson Ending Credits *Story Adapted by: Pete Young, Vance Gerry, Steve Hulett, Ron Clements, John Musker, Bruce M. Morris, Matthew O'Callaghan, Burny Mattinson, Dave Michener, Melvin Shaw *Based on the "Basil Of Baker Street" book series by Eve Titus and Paul Galdone *Supervising Animators: Mark Henn, Glen Keane, Robert Minkoff, Hendel Butoy *Animation Consultant: Eric Larson *Character Animators: Matthew O'Callaghan, Mike Gabriel, Ruben A. Aquino, Jay Jackson, Kathy Zielinski, Doug Krohn, Phil Nibbelink, Andreas Deja, Phil Young, Shawn Keller, Ron Husband, Joseph Lanzisero, Rick Farmiloe, Sandra Borgemeyer, Cyndee Whitney, Barry Temple, David Block, Ed Gombert, Steven E. Gordon *Art Direction: Guy Vasilovich *Layout: Dan Hansen, David A. Dunnet, Karen A. Keller, Gil DiCicco, Michael A. Peraza, Jr., Edward L. Ghertner *Color Styling: Jim Coleman *Background: Donald A. Towns, Lisa L. Keene, John Emerson, Brian Sebern, Michael Humphries, Tia Kratter, Andrew Phillipson, Philip Phillipson *Effects Animators: Ted C. Kierscey, Kelvin Yasuda, Dave Bossert, Patricia Peraza, Mark Dindal, Jeff Howard *Coordinating Animators: Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Walt Stanchfield, Bill Berg *Editors: Roy M. Brewer, Jr., James Melton *Music Editor: Jack Wadsworth *Assistant Directors: Timothy J. O'Donnell, Mark A. Hester *Key Assistant Animators: Tony Anselmo, Reed Cardwell, Wesley Chun, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Retta Davidson, Anthony DeRosa, Barbara W. DeRosa, Stephen Hickner, Richard Hoppe, Martin Korth, Jeffrey Lynch, Michael G. McKinney, David Pacheco, Tina Price, Ruben Procopio, Natasha A. Selfridge, David Stephan, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Stephan Zupkas *Assistant Animators: Denise Ford, Gail Frank, June M. Fujimoto, Terry Hamada, Ray Harris, Gilda Palinginis, Maria Rosetti, Toby Shelton, Kaaren Spooner, Rusty Stoll, Peggy Tonkonogy, Kirk Wise, Ellen Woodbury *Effects Assistant Animators: Rolando B. Mercado, Steve Starr, John Tucker *Assistant Layouts: Rasoul Azadani, Mark G. Kalesniko, Dan McHugh, Elyse Pastel, Jennifer Yuan *Breakdown and Inbetween Artists: Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding, Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, David P. Martin, Brian McKim, Edward Murrieta, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda, Dan Tanaka, Alex Topete, Cathy Zar *Animation Camera: Ed Austin *Ink and Paint Supervisors: Gretchen L. Albrecht, Bill Branzer, Janet Bruce, Hortensia M. Casagran, Carmen Sanderson, Betty Stark *Painting Assistants: Penny Campsie, Ginni Mack *Color Models: Cindy Finn, Debbie Jorgensberg, Sylvia Roemer, Brigitte Strother *Scene Planning: Glenn Higa, Richard T. Sullivan *Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow *Additional Voice Talents: Basil Rathbone - Sherlock Holmes Laurie Main - Watson Shani Wallis - Lady Mouse Ellen Fitzhugh - Bar Maid Walker Edmiston - Citizen Barrie Ingham - Bartholomew *Thug Guards: Wayne Allwine, Tony Anselmo, Val Bettin, Walker Edmiston *"The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" Music: Henry Mancini Lyrics: Larry Grossman and Ellen Hitzhugh *"Goodbye, So Soon" Music: Henry Mancini Lyrics: Larry Grossman and Ellen Hitzhugh *"Let Me Be Good To You" Written and Performed by: Melissa Manchester Produced by: Robbie Buchanan Courtesy of MCA Records, Inc. *Prints by DeLuxe® *Re-Recorded at: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn Sound *Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters *No. 28113 Motion Picture Association of America *This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. *© MCMLXXXVI The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Credits